official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Sussex County, Delaware
Sussex County is a county in Delaware. The population of the county is 197,145. Major roads US Route 9 US Route 13 US Route 13 Business US Route 113 Delaware Route 1 Delaware Route 1A Delaware Route 1B Delaware Route 1D Delaware Route 5 Delaware Route 5 Alternate Delaware Route 16 Delaware Route 17 Delaware Route 18 Delaware Route 20 Delaware Route 23 Delaware Route 24 Delaware Route 24 Alternate Delaware Route 26 Delaware Route 30 Delaware Route 36 Delaware Route 54 Delaware Route 54 Alternate Delaware Route 404 Delaware Route 404 Business Geography Adjacent counties Kent County (north) Caroline County, Maryland (northwest) Wicomico County, Maryland (south) Worcester County, Maryland (southeast) Dorchester County, Maryland (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 0.00% White (0) 0.00% Black or African American (0) 0.00% Hispanic or Latino (0) 0.00% Other (0) 10.3% (20,305) of Sussex County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Sussex County has above average rates of Pokemon theft and average rates of murder. The county reported 131 Pokemon thefts in 2019, and averages 1.77 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Lewes - 2,747 Milford - 9,559 Rehoboth Beach - 1,327 Seaford - 6,928 Towns Bethany Beach - 1,060 Bethel - 171 Blades - 1,241 Bridgeville - 2,048 Dagsboro - 805 Delmar - 1,597 Dewey Beach - 341 Ellendale - 381 Fenwick Island - 379 Frankford - 847 Georgetown - 6,422 Greenwood - 973 Henlopen Acres - 122 Laurel - 3,708 Millsboro - 3,877 Millville - 544 Milton - 2,576 Ocean View - 1,882 Selbyville - 2,167 Slaughter Beach - 207 South Bethany - 449 CDPs Long Neck - 1,980 Unincorporated communities Adams Crossroads Adamsville (partly in Kent County) Anderson Crossroads Angola Argos Corner Atlanta Bacons Bayard Belltown Blackwater Beach Blanchard Broad Creek Broadkill Beach Bryans Store Bunting Cannon Carpenters Corner Cave Colony Cedar Beach Cedar Creek Clarksons Crossroads Clarksville Cocked Hat Concord Cool Spring Coverdale Crossroads Cross Keys Dublin Hill Fairmount Federalsburg Five Points Flea Hill Fowler Beach Gravel Hill Green Hill Gum Crossroads Gumboro Harbeson Hardscrabble Hearns Crossroads Holiday Acres Hollymount Hollyville Israel Haul Jefferson Crossroads Jimtown Johnson Knowles Crossroads Lake Pines Lincoln Lowe Marshtown Massey Landing McDonalds Crossroads Middleford Middlesex Beach Midnight Thicket Midway Mission Morris Mill Mount Joy Nassau North Shores Oakley Oak Orchard Old Furnace Omar Overbrook Owens Packing House Corner Pepperbox Phillips Hill Pinetown Piney Grove Piney Grove Manor Portsville Primehook Beach Pusey Crossroads Quakertown Redden Reliance (partly in Caroline and Dorchester counties in Maryland) Riverview Saulsbury Switch Scotts Corner Shaft Ox Corner Shortly Springfield Crossroads Staytonville Stockley Sussex Shores Sussex Woods Trinity Tussock Pond Ward Warwick Wescoats Corner Westwoods Whaleys Corners Whaleys Crossroads Whitesville Williamsville Wood Branch Woodland Woodland Heights York Beach Zoar Ghost towns Banning New Market Owens Station Saint Johnstown Climate Fun facts * Unlike the rest of Delaware, Sussex County is reliably Republican and votes that way in most elections, but on occasion, the Democrat candidate will sweep all three counties. * Most of Sussex County's economy revolves around agriculture. In fact, Sussex County produces the most poultry of any county in the United States. ** Tourism also plays a large part of the economy, particularly in eastern Sussex County. According to SeaGrant Delaware, the Delaware Beaches generate $6.9 billion annually and over $711 million in tax revenue. * Sussex is the largest of Delaware's three counties. * Like the surrounding Eastern Shore and in the rest of Delaware, during the 1970s, P-funk, J-funk and Southern rock were surprisingly much more popular here than in other areas close by. * Bethany Beach, South Bethany and Fenwick Island are popularly known as "The Quiet Resorts". Assisting Bethany Beach's reputation as a "quiet" place is the presence of Delaware Seashore State Park immediately to the north of the town. ** Despite its small size, Bethany Beach boasts the usual attractions of a summer seaside resort, including the short Joseph Olson Boardwalk, a broad, sandy beach, motels, restaurants, and vacation homes. Because Bethany Beach does not sit on a barrier island, residential areas continue some distance to the west of the town's limits. * Henlopen Acres is mostly an extension of Rehoboth Beach. * Only about one-third of the homes in Henlopen Acres are lived in year-round; the rest are vacation homes or rental properties. In 2000, the least expensive home was valued at $325,000 for real estate tax purposes and the value of all the land in Henlopen Acres was estimated at over $100 million. * In 2011, the NRDC awarded Dewey Beach with a 5-Star rating in water quality. This award was given only to 12 other locations, one being neighboring Rehoboth Beach. * Between Ellendale and Georgetown is Redden State Forest. Trap Pond State Park is located east of Laurel. * There are at least three stories of where the town's name came from: The first is that it was named after William Slaughter, a local postmaster in the mid-19th century. The second story claims “the name came from the horseshoe crabs that wash up on shore and die each year. They come near shore to shallow water to lay their eggs and the low tide strands them leaving them to die, thus the "slaughter." The third story, and the most contested source of the town's name, stems from a local legend which tells of a man named Brabant who, in the mid-18th century, "slaughtered" several indigenous inhabitants by cannon in order to prevent an impending massacre. * Slaughter Beach was home to the last wooden frame lighthouse in Delaware, the Mispillion Lighthouse. The lighthouse, which overlooked the Mispillion River and Cedar Creek, was established in 1831 with a 65-foot tower. The lighthouse was on the National Register of Historic Places. In 2002 the lighthouse was partially destroyed when it was hit by lightning. The lighthouse was later purchased privately, transported down the bay via barge, and incorporated into a private residence in Lewes. * Unlike Bethany Beach and Fenwick Island, South Bethany is almost exclusively residential. It refers to itself as "The Best Little Beach in Delaware." Category:Delaware Counties